The present invention relates to a method for treating solid materials. More specifically, the present invention describes a method for treating solid materials which imparts a durable antistaticity and durable hydrophilicity to the solid material.
Solid materials such as moldings, sheets, foams, fibers and powders have heretofore been treated with various organic surfactants such as cationic, anionic and nonionic surfactants in order to impart antistaticity and hydrophilicity. However, while such methods do temporarily provide antistaticity and hydrophilicity, they suffer from the drawback of a lack of durability because the coated surfactant is easily removed by water or an organic solvent.
On the other hand, Japanese Pat. No. 44-6069 (69-6069) describes a silicone antistatic in the form of an organo-polysiloxane-polyoxyalkylene copolymer; however, said method again cannot provide a durable antistaticity and durable hydrophilicity because said silicone is easily removed by water or an organic solvent.